Not So Easy
by digitalgirl89
Summary: NOW BEING EDITED BY SEASHELL110!CHAPTER THREE NOW EDITED! Yuna is the senior class slut. She wins over every guy she passes. But when she is rejected by the hot new guy, she's determined not to let that rejection last long.Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A Note From Seashell110:**

**Those of you that have read my friend, digitalgirl89's story, Not So Easy(AKA, this one), I've begged her to let me do the editing and now I'm helping her redo the entire story. I've taken on a new job as editor for any story that wants and/or needs it, with a particular knack for high school/AU fics. Those of you that require my services can reach me by PM or review. Love you lots, and hope you enjoy the chapter's new alterations. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Louis Vuitton, Miss Sixty Jeans, Seven Jeans, Hugo Boss or Final Fantasy X/X-2 and any of it's characters(plots, ideas, etc). **

The click-clacking of expensive white open-toed strappy three-inch heels could be heard echoing off the sidewalk around the busy streets of Zanarkand. A tall, curvy brunette flipped her shoulder-length hair behind her halter-top-perfect shoulders, glancing in her compact mirror for any sign of unsightly blemishes--a scar, a stray eye goober or--Yevon forbid--a pimple. Finding her search fruitless, she tucked her mirror back into her Louis Vuitton bag, hurrying along to the park where she was supposed to meet her best friend, Lulu, and her favorite cousin, Rikku, an Al Bhed.

"Come on, where are they?" Yuna asked herself impatiently after she'd been waiting at the western side of the park for five minutes. That's right, the infamous Yuna. The girl who never left the house without designer clothing on, or went a day without flirting with this week's cutest guy. Yes, this champagne-drinking, boyfriend-stealing, Missoni-bikini-wearing whore is the proud owner of the unwritten Slut Award.

Not to mention, she could be a _real_ bitch when she wanted to. So if you messed with her after a canceled hair appointment, you were bound to suffer the wrath of one of her wedge-heeled shoes hurled at your head.

All of a sudden, Yuna felt a freezing cold hand on her shoulder, turning her around to face none other than the notorious Seymour Gaudo, the college student that's who fell in lust with her the minute her laid eyes on her leather-pants-clad butt.

He was one of the slimiest, horniest assholes that you'd ever have the displeasure of meeting. A real Penis Man(a word to describe freaks like Seymour that Yuna and a whole bunch of girls made up at a Sophmore sleepover a while back).

"And how's my fine dime doing this morning?" Seymour addressed Yuna with a cheesy pick-up line, his eyes travelling down her body, taking notice of her white cashmere tank top, dark wash Miss Sixty boot-cut jeans that rode dangerously low on her hips, and sexy not-appropriate-for-the-park pure white open-toed strappy three-inch heels.

"Excuse me, but are you like, _talking_ to me?" Yuna looked at Seymour as if he was crazy and brushed passed him.

"Yes, and I'd like to know if we could go out tonight to my father's new club," Seymour responded coolly, grabbing Yuna's wrist to stop her.

"Give it up, Seymour," Yuna met his leer with an I-couldn't-care-less bored stare. She was about to snatch her wrist away when she finally heard the growl of her friend's battle cry.

"Hey, Seymour!" A pale, raven-haired beauty called. "Something wrong with your hearing?"

"Yeah, you heard her: She don't want you!" A skinny blonde joined in.

Yuna managed to free her wrist and joined her best friend and cousin.

"Fuck off, Seymour," Yuna dismissed him with her back to him, taking her Lulu and Rikku's hands and leading them away from the dissapointed and slightly pissed Guado.

"He trying to score again?" The skinny blonde, which happened to be Rikku, asked Yuna.

"Isn't he always?" Yuna asked in response, mentally cringing at the image of Seymour Guado naked and _in bed _with her.

"Anyway," Rikku changed the topic. "Did you hear about the new student? You know, from that private all-boys school on the Upper West Side?" Rikku is a certified gossip girl with a taste for a good scoop on anything. If something was going down, Rikku was the first to know. She occasionally posted the latest scandal on her online blog, which people visited often. That was enough to make Rikku the Gossip _Queen_. Lulu and Yuna were her eyes and ears, telling Rikku things that she didn't catch, which wasn't very often.

"Yeah. Didn't you post that last night?" Lulu remembered the description vaguely, but Rikku went over it again for Yuna, who didn't log on last night.

"He has these striking blue eyes...I can't tell if they're contacts or if they're real, the color is just amazing," Rikku gushed. "And this great tan, like he'd spent years in Besaid or something, huge muscles, baby face, and sunflower blonde hair like mine, except his is from the sun because his natural hair color is brown, I think."

"Dibs," Yuna said immediately after Rikku's last word.

"Dammit!" Rikku cursed.

"Not interested," Lulu replied breezily, re-braiding a thick strand of her jet black hair.

"That's because you have _Waaakaaa!_" Yuna and Rikku chorused together, smirking knowingly at Lulu.

"Yeah, right," Lulu tried to scoff, but ended up bending down to adjust the cuff on her long dark rinse Seven jeans(borrowed from Yuna), concealing her blush.

"I'll bet we'll see him today," Rikku piped up.

"Yeah, and then I can ask him out," Yuna said nonchalantly, adjusting the thick, warm straps on her cashmere tank top.

See what I mean?

**At School**

All three giggling girls entered the front doors of the school, heading for the first flight of stairs. Five guys wolf whistled at the three striking beauties; Lulu with her long black hair, curvy figure and DD chest, concealed only by a black V-neck flutter sleeved blouse that had a deep enough neckline to suggest a hint of clevage without being sent home for dressing like a slut. Rikku, with her small, but nice chest was mostly muscle, but had the ass that every girl envied and every guy pinched. And finally Yuna, the prettiest of all three was a cross between Lulu and Rikku with a C-cup, curvy thighs but muscled arms and the perfect shade of brown hair that was the topic amoung most Juniors and Sophmores on how she got it so perfectly unfrizzy.

"Oh yeah," Rikku just remembered something. "He's got a locker next to you, too."

How convienient.

"Perfect," Yuna removed a tube of cotton candy pink lip gloss from Rikku's purse and applied a fresh coat across her full lips, blotting her shiny lips on a napkin Lulu retrieved from her bag before finally rubbing them together. Lulu crinkled up the napkin and tossed it in a nearby trashcan while Rikku made sure every strand of Yuna's silky hair was in place.

When Yuna was ready, she confidently strode up to this "new guy" and purposely bumped into him, dropping her purse and bookbag, her pens, pencils, and loose paper spilled onto the floor along with his.

"I'm so sorry," Yuna apologized, looking genuinely embarrased as she swept her hand across her feathered bangs, hurrying to pick up her things.

"I'm sorry, too," He stopped what he was doing and met her gaze, mesmerized by her beautiful two colored eyes; one a sapphire blue and the other a emerald green. "You have pretty eyes..." He said as if in a trance. "I'm Tidus."

"Thank you," Yuna did her best imitation of a modest giggle. "I'm Yuna. Listen, do you maybe wanna hang out sometime?" Yuna asked sweetly, giving Tidus the obvious once-over, silently approving his Hugo Boss leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, dark wash denim baggy jeans and tanned Timberland boots.

Tidus expression hardened then. "I don't think he would be such a good idea," he frowned and continued to gather up his things.

"Why not?" Yuna's face fell, and she wondered if Rikku messed up her hair or the color lip gloss was too bright. She should have settled for something a little more come-hither like a sexy red lipstick. Oh why didn't she just go through Lulu's purse instead--

"Nothing, just forget it," Tidus straightened himself up and walked off, leaving Yuna there to sulk. Rikku and Lulu joined her side after she had stood up.

Remember that bitchy side I mentioned? Well--

"Don't say one fucking word."

00000000000000000000000000

Thanks everyone for reading this first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review and no flames also please.


	2. One Chance

One Chance:

Yuna's Pov:

_Were my jeans too loose?_

_Did I have enough mascara on?_

_Were my heels too short? Too high?_

_Was my top too white? Maybe I should have went for a brown or apricot..._

I was walking really fast and didn't realize someone heading in my direction at the same pace.

_Or a beige..._

She had a cup of orange juice in her hand, almost running but not looking where she was going.

_Or maybe a--_

Click, click! SNAP! Splash!

The girl walking towards me had knocked into me and spilled her orange juice all over her sheer white crop top, tripping over the flare of my jeans and cracking the heel of her four-inch sandals in half. All it took was one look at her slick, dark super-tight high ponytail to realize it was Dona, the bitch that's been pissed at me since she found out that I made out with her almost-boyfriend in fifth grade. Now look at her: Senior year and she still can't forgive and forget.

How immature.

"My shoes!" She shrieked, cradling her ruined sandal in her hands as she examined the damage, her once four-inch stillettos now two-inch. And knowing Dona, instead of cracking the other one so it was the same length like another girl would do, she'd have some spare pair in her locker somewhere.

"Your fault," I accused breezily, examining my French manicure for signs of damage, but found none. I had come out without a scratch.

Just like always.

"But now you have something to match that spray tan of yours," I continued, noticing that she had refreshened her fake tan over break and looked oranger than ever. But by now, her shirt was even more orange from the juice stain. "You might wanna try rubbing it in next time."

And with that as my last word, I was gone. Dona may have thought she was some queen, but nobody can dish out an insult like me.

Nobody.

"And you might wanna try getting changed with a light on tommorow morning!" Dona called back after I had left.

That was pathetic.

Tidus' POV

That chick sure got _some nerve. _All you have to do is bump into somebody, and already the girls are all over you.

What a great way to start out the day.

I got to class early today. That's a new one. Wakka, my new Besaidian friend with the wacky orange hair, waved me over. I sat down next to him, less than oblivious to the many female stares boaring into my back. I was used to being the headline of most conversations, because I always somehow made it into the gossip columns in the newspaper or on this popular blog that everyone in Zanarkand seems know about.

(Rikku's blog, perhaps?)

"I heard him and that girl, Yuna, were like, making out in one of those empty classrooms on the lower level," one girl whispered to another.

"Well, I heard Tidus was kicked out of his old school on the Upper West Side. You know, for like, being accused of date-rape last year?"

If I've learned one thing about gossip, it's that whether the rumors were true or false, the worse thing you can do is say anything about it. Just keep quiet and you'll come out alright.

"Hey, brudda," Wakka said, holding up his long, grown out bang op top of his head. "You have any kind of handkerchief or something?"   
I wouldn't know why he would need it, but I dug around inside my pocket until I found an old blue bandanna that I never wore anymore, but happened to be in my jeans this morning.

"Thanks, man," He said after I had handed it to him, and he tied it behind his head, his bang sticking up straight in a wierd, curved spike.

How bizzarre.

"Did you meet that girl I told you about?" He asked me. I guess he was talking about Yuna because he's the one who warned me about her in the first place.

"Yeah," I grimaced and looked down at my expensive leather jacket. I _was_ kind of cold to her. And isn't it somewhat judgemental to turn somebody down for a date after hearing something about her from someone else? I let myself get caught up in the web of gossip floating around this school, and I felt horrible.

"Grade A slut," Wakka confirmed, shaking his head. "She's slept with so many guys, I think she's moving to girls next."

I would have agreed just to keep conversation going with Wakka and I didn't want to offend him because he's my first friend here, but that'd be unfair to Yuna.

"She didn't seem _that_ bad," I mused, remembering her beautiful bi-colored eyes and gorgeous smile.

"--_Yet_," Wakka corrected, lifting a finger warningly. "Trust me, brudda, you _don't_ wanna get involved with her, ya?"

"Yeah, you're right," I mumbled. She _did_ seem in a hurry to go out with me. Maybe it was best I kept my distance for a little while.

"...Aaaand, speak of the devil," Wakka and I turned to look at none other than Yuna strutting down the gap of space between my row and the adjacent one. All the males watched her ass sway from left to right slowly as she continued down the aisle while the girls looked on enviously. She stopped at my desk and stooped down to whisper in my ear.

"My offer still stands if you change your mind," she purred, running her tongue over my earlobe suggestively. She straightened herself back up and continued her sexy saunter after running her fingertips over my shoulder blade to and to my cheek, leaving me in the midst of all the jealous glares coming from the guys.

_"Lucky,"_ one of them mouthed.

I grinned, but it slowly faded once I turned to look at Wakka who gave me an angry I-told-you-so stare. I shrugged innocently.

"Damn, she fine, ain't she?" A red-haired guy sitting behind me said in my direction.

"I guess," I replied, not wanting to be rude on my first day but wishing he would stop talking to me.

"Come on. You have to admit it, man," He coaxed. "Hot body, cute face..."

"Shutup, Bickson," Wakka spat, revealing his name.

He just rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat to talk to somebody else. Wakka had that effect on people.

You know, like making them not want to talk to him?

The bell rang and a man about fourty entered the room, carrying a brown briefcase. He had on shades, even though we were inside and a deep red coat, even though it was eighty degrees outside.

"Okay, class, take a seat," He commanded. "I am your new teacher, your other one, Mrs. Johnson, just had a baby. My name is Auron and I'll be teaching you English from now on."

Yuna's Pov

While this new teacher droned on and on about the wonders of a dictionary, I was talking to Lulu and Rikku. They are still cracking up about the incident this morning.

"Oh my God, did you see how he tensed up like that?" I whispered. They both started to giggle.

"I know, right? He's so gonna reconsider," Rikku reassured me, scribbling something with her trademark orange fuzzy pen on a piece of paper. Lulu had a black one just like it, and I had a pink one. We've had them since Freshman year, and we bought them because that was the year we were all finally in the same classes.

"What're you writing?" Lulu asked, craning her neck to read Rikku's girlish cursive.

"Shh, shh, wait," Rikku finally finished, balled up the paper and chucked it at Tidus' blonde head. He flinched then stooped down to pick it up. From behind him, I could read what Rikku had written.

_"You know you want us."_

Tidus turned around when Wakka wasn't looking and sent all three of us a flirtatious smile, his eyes lingering on my chest a little longer than they should have. I made a point of leaning foward and tugging my top down a little to reveal the top of my breasts, then blew him a kiss.

Tidus' Pov

Before I could anticipate it, Wakka slapped me upside my head and then glared at me again.

"Dude, you're not supposed to like them, remember?" He whispered urgently, looking back at the giggling girls then back at me.

"So that means you're entitled to like atleast one of them, right?" I hinted, cocking an eyebrow. Wakka blanched. "Don't think I don't see you ogling that chick with the pale skin and black hair."

"That's...that's different!" Wakka declared. "Lulu's not a tramp like Yuna and Rikku."

"Right..." Bickson joined in, rolling his eyes. "Like that mile of clevage she has just SCREAMS innocent..."

"I have a solution," I began sarcastically. "Why don't you just ask her out? Maybe that'll clog the line of drool coming from your mouth."

Wakka absentmindedly swiped his hand across his chin.

Bickson cracked up.

"Okay, okay, fine," He sighed, defeated.

After school:

Bickson and I gave Wakka a encouraging shove, pushing him in Lulu's direction while we waited for him to make a move.

"Hey Lu," He greeted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hi Wakka," she smiled, as Rikku and Yuna went off to leave them alone.

"I was wondering...hoping...that, you know, if you'd go out with me?" He winced, knowing that he indeed did sound as lame as he thought.

"Um..sure," She smiled a purple-lipsticked smile.

"Well, great!" Wakka couldn't contain his grin. "I'll stop by your house later tonight."

"I'd like that," Lulu gave him one last smile, then turned to join Yuna and Rikku.

Yuna's Pov

We were praying to Yevon that the guys didn't hear us as we squealed as loud as we could, flapping our wrists girlishly. Which from Lulu, that was a very rare occasion.

"Oh my God, I can't believe he finally asked me out," Lulu sighed dreamily, looking up at the sky as she leaned against my car. "We're going out tonight."

"Then we sooo have some serious grooming to do," Rikku declared.

And when Rikku says "grooming" you know she means business.

Hey guys hoped you liked the chapter. I'd like to thank all the reviewers. Thanks guys without you I wouldn't be writing. Please review review but no flames please.


	3. Touch

Hey here's chapter three, I'm sorry I haven't updated. But since I'm updating, I'm hope you're happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2, Southpole, Baby Phat, Manolo Blahniks, or the song Touch by Amerie featuring T.I.

Chapter 3:

Touch

Yuna's house

Yuna's POV

Rikku and I are notorious eavesdroppers.

Currently, we were leaning against my bedroom door, straining our hearing as far as it would go to get some hint as to what Lulu was saying to Wakka over the phone.

"Yeah……Club Eternity……Cool……Nine……Okay," Were the only muffled words I could make out.

Rikku and I had our heads practically mushed against that door. It was crucial that we hear every word Lulu says, otherwise we know she'll never repeat any of it back to us. There are only a couple of things you can get Lulu to say about her personal life even to us, her best friends.

Suddenly, the talking ceased, and I heard the unmistakable beep of a cell phone button before the door swung open and Rikku and I fell over.

"I guess I should have expected that." Lulu rolled her crimson red eyes, stepping over both of our heads and heading downstairs into the the kitchen.

We stumbled over each other to get up and clambered downstairs after her, leaping onto the couch in the living room while she returned from the kitchen and squeezed between us, a gigantic, heaping slice of spice cake with vanilla frosting and rainbow sprinkles and three large chocolate chip cookies next to it on a purple saucer in one hand, and a big tumbler of milk with three bendy straws sticking out of it in the other.

Don't you just love after-school snacks?

"We're going to Club Eternity," Lulu announced, handing the glass of milk to me and picking up the remote control, turning on the television. "But then again, you've already heard that," She added as an after note.

"Perfect timing. I have a performance there tonight." I giggled at Rikku who was cracking up at the old cartoon playing on the TV.

One great thing about having…well, everything, is that you get invited to the most exclusive places. Rikku because she was a shady gossip that everyone happened to know about, Lulu because her mother is a famous event/party coordinator, and me? I'm popular, good-looking, Rikku's assistant gossip, _and _I sing.

I pretty much do it all.

"Then that means…" Rikku smirked pinching off a piece of cake, biting into her cookie, then leaning over to take a sip from the glass of milk. "We have some serious primping to do."

At Wakka's house:

Tidus POV

"You excited?" I asked Wakka, who had been combing and styling his fiery orange hair for the past fifteen minutes. The answer was quite obvious.

"Yeah, brudda, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." He grinned excitedly into the mirror as he ran a hair-gel-covered hand through his long orange bangs so they stuck up straight like they had this morning.

The place was a club, so Wakka went for the whole hip-hop appeal. His six-sizes-too-big baggy medium-dark wash jeans, white and red Jordans, huge red Ecko Red T-shirt with sleeves that reached the middle of his forearms, and large, square diamond earring in his right ear all flaunted how insanely rich he was.

He finished tying the red silk bandanna around his forehead to complete his look and then turned to me, spreading his arms out in a how-do-you-like-me-now? sort of way.

"Lookin' fly." I couldn't help but smile. But of course, I looked better in my five-sizes-too-big baggy dark wash shorts that almost touched the top of my black and electric blue Air Force Ones, large black Southpole Tall Tee, and black fitted hat with a cursive T monogrammed on the front. My bulky Zanarkand Abes chain and matching icy stud earring completed my look.

Hey, the hip-hop look is a contagious thing.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Wakka complimented me. "Dig the hat."

"Yeah, I know." And I was perfectly aware of how conceited that sounded.

"Okay, since you are going to the club too, stay away from me and Lulu," Wakka demanded, tightening the knot on the back of his bandanna.

"I know, I know. Chill."

"Okay, its 8:48, I got to go pick up Lulu, so come on," Wakka said, picking up his keys and pushing me with him out of his house.

At Lulu's house:

Yuna's POV

"Rikku, do you have any idea how tight this shirt is?" Lulu was sitting between Rikku's legs in front of my vanity mirror as Rikku struggled to yank the ultra tight black cap-sleeved T-shirt over Lulu's supremely large double D-cups.

"Vaguely," Rikku finally gave up with the shirt and pulled it back over Lulu's head, revealing her black demi-cup bra.

"Gawd, I am so jealous of your boobs," Rikku stared at Lulu in the mirror enviously, shaking her head disapprovingly at her own barely-B-cup breasts. One thing you had to love about Rikku was her never-ending bluntness. She has something on her mind, she'll definitely dish.

"Believe me, you can have them." Lulu dismissed the notion with a wave of her pale hand, as if if Rikku wanted to borrow her boobs any time, she could.

"Um, guys, we have like, ten minutes," I alerted them, unhooking my plain white bra and pulling a forest green halter top over my head, then frowning and yanking it back over my head, tossing it to the floor.

"Shit," Rikku muttered, standing and hopping on one foot as she struggled to fasten the strap on her metallic blue ankle boot.

Lulu picked up Rikku's discarded dark purple stretch halter top with thick straps, unhooked her bra, then pulled it over her head. She paired it with a black denim miniskirt that had pretty rhinestone designs over the pockets, a silver wallet chain and black knee high lace-up boots with skinny three-inch heels.

I stood behind her and brushed her long silky black hair until it was styled into a wispy blowout. Rikku gave her some dangly violet chandelier earrings.

"You look hot," I declared, handing her a tube of red lipstick. "But not as hot as me."

I twirled around in my customized "Yuna" rhinestone-covered jeans with my initials inscribed on the back in pink rhinestones, tight hot pink Baby Phat tank top, and black flip flops with super high platforms. Rikku had waved my hair with the curling iron to perfection and I'd applied my favorite baby pink lip gloss. I also wore my silver hoop earrings with my name written through the center of them in cursive.

"Now when we get to the club, ladies," Rikku, who had worn black cargo capri pants, her metallic blue ankle boots, and a electric blue tube top with a stack of silver bracelets on her right arm, silver dangly earrings and a black headband to hold up the jungle of blonde braids around her face, led the way out the door. "From then on, it's guys, guys, and more guys."

"Except for Lulu who's on a _date_," I mocked, giving her a playful shove. Lulu nearly toppled over in her tall boots. Lulu looked at me then smirked as Wakka's car pulled up to the curb.

"Don't be jealous."

Club Eternity:

The club was as it always: humid, smokey, and nearly blinded you with strobe lights coming from the stage.

"I'll see you later, I have to go backstage and get ready," I called to Rikku, who'd already left for the bar to get herself a drink.

_Or you can not say goodbye, that works too._

Tidus POV

"Whats up man?"

Bickson had somehow decided this would be a good night at the club, and showed up, too. His red hair was soaked with sweat, so he must have been here a lot longer before us.

"Not much, I just got here." I tried to walk away, because I _really_ wanted to dance, but he pulled me back and dragged me over to some guy with an eyepatch that was dancing with a blonde girl with really expensive-looking clothes.

"Hey I want you to meet someone," Bickson said, cutting in between the two and pushing me forward.

"Hey Gippal, this is Tidus, the new kid," Bickson introduced me as if I didn't know the native language in the Upper East Side or something.

"'Sup." He smiled and slapped hands with me. I noticed from his one green eye and blonde hair that he was Al Bhed, just like the blonde girl next to him.

"Oh, and this is Rikku." Gippal slung his arm around the blonde's narrow shoulders and she looked me up and down as if trying to remember me from somewhere.

"I've seen you before…" Rikku trailed off. Though, by now, I could tell she remembered me perfectly well, but was putting on a skit for Gippal, who'd just introduced us properly. "You're Tidus, right? The one who rejected my cousin?"

"Oh…yeah," I grimaced and looked down. "About that-"

"Wakka, right?" Rikku seemed like she knew the entire story already. Before I could answer, she continued.

"Wakka says stuff like that about her all the time," Rikku explained. "He's just mad because Yuna broke up with him in ninth grade for some other guy. They only went out for three weeks."

Well, THAT explains everything.

"What did he expect, for her to like him forever or something?" She added.

As I was contemplating that, Wakka and Lulu entered the club side-by-side, and each of them smiled in my direction, though Lulu was probably smiling at Rikku.

Before I could walk over and greet them, the crowd erupted into cheers. I soon figured out why when none other than Yuna walked onto the stage, picking up the nearest microphone.

"You guys know the routine," Yuna winked at the audience and then said, "Bass."

All at once, the unmistakable hip-hop pulse of a song reverberated off the club walls.

Yuna's POV

_Most people say, they think, huh, well  
Why don't you get to know me_

_Don't be afraid to touch  
I know you think I'm a good girl  
Don't you think a girl like me can be (touched)  
Don't be afraid to touch  
I know you think I'm a good girl  
Don't you think a girl like me should be (touched)_

I wiggled my butt in time with the pounding bass, parading around the stage in a flurry of hip-hop dance moves. Tidus stood in the audience and watched in awe.

_He's lookin' like he can't believe this  
Always in my jeans  
And bet he don't know what I'm thinkin' (I wanna take him home with me)  
This here's gonna be my weekend  
I don't think he knows that I see him  
His body gots me weak (and I can't wait to see)_

_What I really want is for him to do to me what he wants to (oh)  
He would want to, yeah (oh)  
He can come inside my mind  
If he tried but he don't know how I want to (oh)  
Baby, don't you know what you get from me_

_Don't be afraid to touch  
I know you think I'm a good girl  
Don't you think a girl like me can be (touched)  
Don't be afraid to touch  
I know you think I'm a good girl  
Don't you think a girl like me should be (touched)_

_I know I ain't been drinkin'  
Damn, he's got me leanin'  
All up in my ear breathin'  
We over here makin' a scene and I don't really care who sees  
I just want him to feel (my love inside of me)_

_What I really want is for him to do to me what he wants to (oh)  
He would want to, yeah (oh)  
He can come inside my mind  
If he tried but he don't know how I want to (oh)  
Baby, don't you know what you get from me_

_Don't be afraid to touch  
I know you think I'm a good girl  
Don't you think a girl like me can be (touched)  
Don't be afraid to touch  
I know you think I'm a good girl  
Don't you think a girl like me should be (touched)_

Suddenly, when I looked back into the audience, Tidus was gone. Then when I looked to my right, I saw that he'd grabbed his own microphone and had joined me on the right side of the stage, performing the next rap verse in the music.

**Tidus:**

_Hey !  
Let me get cha where I want cha in your best night gown  
Yeah I had a lot of women you the best I found  
If I offer you the chance you neglect like how  
When my hand like damn and my neck like wow  
Lebanese Porto Rican light brown said they heard I'm the king wanna test my crown  
Swerve on them thangs in the vet top down  
I'm the realest with a dealest that rep my town  
So if you ever wanna get off your chest I'm down  
How fly does a g-fly jet ride sound  
Triple black phantom sit your S5 down now your girl wanna talk about sex right now  
Why I hate them other rappers but respect my style  
How I kiss her on her legs while her dress slide down  
Yuna I wanna see ya wit cha hair let down  
And ya body soaking wet on a bed stretched out._

_**Yuna**_

_Don't be afraid to touch  
I know you think I'm a good girl  
Don't you think a girl like me can be (touched)  
Don't be afraid to touch  
I know you think I'm a good girl  
Don't you think a girl like me should be (touched)  
Touch, Touch_

**Tidus **

_Yeah I know you want to be  
What's up I know that you don't know me or nothing  
Why don't we go and have a nice time together_

I exited the stage with a bow and a smile, taking Tidus' hand and leading him off of the stage with me.

"Hey! I didn't know you knew how to sing," Tidus looked dumbstruck, letting go of my hand.

"Hey, well I didn't know you rap," I replied evenly.

"The hip-hop look does strange things to you."

I grinned. Was he _flirting_ with me?

"But listen, I'm sorry about before." Tidus looked sincere, and his eyes were on my face when he said that. Not my chest. "I was wrong to judge you before I actually knew you. You deserve more respect than that."

That was by far the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me.

"Thank you," I smiled at him, standing on tip-toe and placing a kiss on the center of his cheek. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me, before I pulled away, and tapped the rim of his hat.

"This is hot," I declared, flipping it off his head. He smirked. "Can I keep it?"

"Sure."

And that, my friends, is what you call the beginning of a _beautiful _friendship.

I hope you guys liked the chappy. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. R&R, and plz no flames.

A Note From Seashell110: Gosh this updating is taking me forever… and no reviews to show for it. Can you imagine how sad that makes me?


	4. Small Feelings

Hey guys,I know its been so long since I updated, so here it is.

Small feelings:

Tidus' POV

When Yuna put her finger on my lips, for second I liked it. But I hate her don't I, but how would I hate someone I don't even know. That I've only heard things about.

"Ok…So Yuna you want to d-" I started to ask, but I was interrupted. By Bickson. Bickson came over and stood next to Yuna.

"Yuna, want to dance?" Bickson asked lending out a hand. Yuna looked at me and then put her hand in his.

"See you around Tidus," Yuna said to me as she walked away with Bickson. For a second there, I got mad at Bickson. But he couldn't of known I was about to ask her to dance. Ah well whatever.

I felt a cold,chilling hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see a guy with blue hair made in a weird way. He looked sort of pale and had long yellow finger nails. Gross.

"Hello Tidus, I'm Seymour," He greeted with a forced smile. He was more like gritting his teeth than smiling.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter, I'd rather get to the point," Seymour started. I started to stand tall at this with a rather confused expression on my face.

"Yeah, and what is that?"

"Yuna is-" My eyes perked up at her name.

"Yuna is what?" I interrupted. I got to stop sounding so eager about her now. Besides, shes one of those people I don't usually like. I just think I'm stereotyping her now.

"You know if you let me finish, you would know," Seymour said in a cold way. "Yuna is mine, not yours. Ok buddy, so don't try anything or you'll regret it," Now that got me mad, he can't just threaten me like that.

"Ok buddy, first of all, I don't like her, I DO NOT like her,ok? And she's not labeled with your name ok? If I like her, I would go out with her if I feel like it, without your permission. OK buddy?"

This must of got him really mad, because he threw a punch at me which I caught and twisted his hand. He threw his other hand, which I didn't see, at my stomach. I stumbled backwards.

"Haha, I mean business boy," Seymour said.

"Not for me," I said charging at him, knocking him over. I climbed over him and punched him in the face. Blood started to bleed from the corner of his mouth. I punched him again, hitting him in the nose. I swore I heard a crack.

"Ahhhh my nose," Seymour shrilled while grabbing his nose. I laughed at his girly scream. Then Seymour looked as if he was about to blow his top off. He threw me onto the ground and threw a hard punch at my face. Now blood slowly ran down from the corner of my mouth.He then punched me hard in the stomach,knocking the wind out of me. I gasped for air and I then got up and threw him against the stage. By now a crowd surrounding us. I punched him twice in the face and once in the stomach. When I hit him in the stomach, he fell over. He lay there knocked out. I was panting hard.

The crowd got smaller and smaller to that it was Yuna and Bickson standing there in shock. Yuna stared at me, with a confused look.

"He started it," Is all I had to say. Bickson came over to me and put his hand up in the air and I slapped it.

"Good job, man, that guy is a creep. He's a college student, who likes to bother high school girls, because he can't get a college girl," Bickson said and started to laugh. I started to laugh along with him.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school," Bickson waved goodbye. So it just left Yuna and me in the club.

"So why did you do it?" Yuna asked me.

"He pissed me off," I said putting my jacket on. I smoothed it out, so it wouldn't look wrinkled.

"I know it has to be more than that,"

"Well you don't need to concern yourself with it," I said leaving the club.

I went up to my car and got in. I started to start up my car when a perky blonde showed up at my car door. She was of those girls with Yuna that were laughing and talking about me.

"Hey, you know Yuna really does like you, not just to go out with you," She said. Enough with this Yuna crap in one night.

"Ok," I started to back up but she stopped me.

"I know why you fought with Seymour, because of Yuna,"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I was near you guys dancing with Gippal, and I listened," She answered.

"Do you always eavesdrop of people you don't know," I asked. Both her and I started to laugh.

"No, just the ones who like Yuna," With that she skipped away. I smiled and realized what she just said.

"But uh, oh forget it,"

I drove home and parked in my driveway. I got out and went inside. I went into the kitchen and saw a little note on my refrigerator.

_You'll pay Tidus._

_-Seymour_

"I'm sure not scared," I said to myself. I went up to my room and picked up the phone. I dialed Wakka's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, crazy night huh?"

"Yeah you got into a fight, and me going on another date with Lulu on Saturday,"

"Ah you scored man,"

"Yeah you beat up a guy that no one likes, good job brudda,"

"Yeah, he was hard though,"

"I bet, ya, he's beat up a lot of guys because of his crazy obsession of Yuna,"

"Yeah that's kinda what we fought about,"

"heh, you like her,"

"NO I don't Wakka,"

"Whatever, brudda, but I got to go, see you tomorrow,"

"Ok, but I don't like her, bye,"

I hung up my phone and put it back on the hookI climbed into bed and put my covers over me. I started thinking. Do I like Yuna? I wonder….

--------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys liked the chapter, and plz review


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. I finally updated, I know I know. Oh yeah I do NOT own Square Enix.

---------------------------------------

Chapter 5:

Yuna's POV:

I walked down the school's hallway with Rikku and Lulu at my sides. The usual morning routine of the small whistles came from all around. I smiled and went over to my locker. Rikku and Lulu said their goodbyes as they went over to their locker. I put my combination for the 3rd time because my locker isn't the easiest locker to work with. I sighed as I finally got it open and took out my books for my 1st period. I picked them up and put them against my chest. As I closed my locker, I saw my worst nightmare. Seymour.

"How did you get in here, Seymour?" I growled as he smiled at me. My eyes wandered around the hallways as I waited for an answer, getting impatient.

"I have my ways, but that's not what matters," Seymour started as tried to get close to me, as I took steps back behind me. "What matters is me and you, Yuna,"

"No, what matters is that you get out of my way," I sneered as I tried to get by him. Seymour grasped my arm, shoving me into a corner. I tensed up as he pushed down on my books, making me loose my grip. My books fell tumbling down onto my feet as he closed the gap between us. I put myself as far into the corner as I could trying to get as far away from as I could, but it didn't work as he just closed the gap.That was it. I screamed at the top of my lungs. When he heard that, he immediately pressed his hand against my mouth.

"Be quiet, my dear Yuna," Seymour said trying to force a smile. "Oh you just might get hurt,"

As he tried to lean down and kiss me quickly, I saw a dazed look on his face as he fell to the ground.

Tidus' POV:

I strutted down the hallway as I got gigglesfrom girls leaning on their lockers. They squealed as I winked at them. _Look at me, I'm already flirting with girls, heh._ I roamed down the hall until I ran into my friend, Wakka. He smiled as he lifted his hand in the air for a high five. I smacked it as he greeted me.

"What's up brudda?" Wakka asked. "I saw ya looking at the ladies, ya"

"Ahh that's nothing, Wakka, just saying hi," I said trying to sound casual about it.

"Yeah whatever," Wakka said laughing at my comment. "So what's goin' on with Yuna,"

"Nothings goin' on with Yuna, dude I said I don't like her," I said, but deep down I think I may be falling for her. So I covered it up.

"Bro, I can see it in your eyes," Wakka said seeing right through me. "You're a bad liar you know?"

"Whatever," I replied still trying to cover it up. "I'll see you later," I waved to Wakka walking away. I walked over near the restrooms, going to get a drink of water from the water fountain. I heard a scream, that then became muffled. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking around. When I turned the corner, I saw Seymour against Yuna, about to kiss her. I karate chopped him in the center of his head sending him to the floor.

I stood there, with Seymour on the floor unconscious, staring at Yuna as she did the same to me. She ran to me pulling me into an embrace, pressing her head against my chest. I saw her slowly release the tears built up. They flowed down her face as she looked up to me. The tears dripped from her chin onto my shirt, but I didn't mind.

"T-t-thank you T-Tidus," Yuna said trying to speak between sobs. I stroked her hair softly as she laid her cheek against my chest. I planted my cheek against the tip of her head, rubbing her back in comfort.

"No problem," I replied. "No problem," I repeated.

"I'm glad you were here," She said softly looking into my eyes as I gazed back into hers. Her eyes slightly red from the crying. I wiped the one last tear that fell from her eye, as she smiled up at me.

"I'm glad I was too," I replied smiling back at her.

After a few more minutes of comforting and embracing, I broke the hug, backing away slowly. I scratched the back of my head. Surprised of the moment that I had with Yuna.

Yuna POV:

Wow I'm even surprised at what just happened. I watched as he cutely scratched his blonde, spiky hair as if he was confused. He finally broke the silence.

"You know," Tidus started thinking of exactly what he should say. "You're seem a lot different then what I've heard,"

"Yeah, I wish people wouldn't always assume I'm so easy or something," I replied as I looked down. Tidus came over to me and lifted my chin. We met eye to eye.

"Heh, I guess you can't give off the wrong impression, not even for one second," Tidus said.

I slowly back away, not exactly liking his answer. "That's the thing! No one knows me, so they listen to every little rumor they hear,"

"I'm sorry," Tidus apologized. "For listening to just another rumor,"

"It's ok, just like everyone else," I started. "Believing their friends without knowing that person. Just think its okay to believe everything you hear," I finished starting to run away. I feel a warm hand grab hold of my arm, preventing me to go any further. I looked back at a sad Tidus.

"That's the thing," He started as he got closer to me. "Everyone makes an mis-"

"Whatever just another excuse, I presume," I said in a smart-alecky way. "Save it,"

"I'm sorry," Tidus apologized for the second time. He leaned for a kiss, but I backed away, disapproving the kiss. He opened his eyes with a sad look.

"Do you know why I'm like this?" I asked. "Huh Huh, because I used to be labeled as 'ugly' or a 'dork'. Never could get a boyfriend and always teased about how I looked. I finally got a new look, which I got a lot of looks from...Alot of stares. One time, Dona's boyfriend dumped her for me, and since then she always spread rumors that I was a slut. And the whistlin' adds more to it,"

"Heh," Tidus replied.

" 'Heh'? That's all you have to say?" I asked angrily.

"Look sorry for how things turned out," Tidus said. "And I'd like to start over,"

"Okay, I'm Yuna and you are?" I asked reaching out my hand.

"I'm Tidus, nice to meet you," Tidus said as he played along. "Friends?"

"Yeah," I answered as we headed down the hall, being 10 minutes late to class. As we entered the classroom, everyone's attention was turned to us.

"Sorry, teach," Tidus piped up.

"You're lucky, I'm in a good mood, I'll let it slip," The teacher said. "Now go to your seats,"

"Yes," Tidus and I said in unison obeying the teacher, as we went over to our seats and sat down. We stared at each other across the room and went back to our work. I heard someone whisper my name. I looked over at Tidus, but he was working so I looked behind me and saw Rikku whispering my name.

"What?" I asked wondering why she called my name.

"What happened?" Rikku asked being her nosy self.

"Nothing," I said smiling looking forward getting situated at my desk.

----------------------------------------------------

Hope ya liked


	6. Why Must You?

Here's the chapter my friends. I don't own square enix or any of the characters.

Why Must You?

Chapter 6

Tidus' POV:

"What happened?" Rikku asked being her nosy self.

"Nothing," I said smiling looking forward getting situated at my desk.

"Right," Rikku said sarcastically. Wanting to know, she began to repeatedly to throw small crumpled paper balls at the back of my head. At first I let it slide, but when she hit me with that 5th paper balls, it was war. I rapidly began to make my own paper balls, as she continued to throw hers.

"Tell me!" Rikku whispered loudly. "I want to know," With that, she threw another paper ball at my head."Why must you be so annoying" I said as I just finished making 10 paper balls, and rapidly I threw them one by one quickly at Rikku, each not missing, hitting her square in the face. As I was about to throw his last one, he heard a loud screech. The two of us turned around to an angry teacher.

"TIDUS, RIKKU OFFICE NOW!" The teacher screamed at the top of their lungs. Rikku and I obeyed, avoiding getting close to the teacher, going all the way across the room exiting. As I was just leaving I heard Yuna say something.

"Can I go to the bathroom," Yuna asked the teacher politely.

"Very well, be back soon,"

I told Rikku to wait outside the door for Yuna, still being mad, Rikku pouted and nodded her head. Yuna came out and folded her arms looking us over. She was about to speak when I said something.

"She started it," I said pouting and pointed in Rikku's direction. Taken by surprise, Rikku pushed me hard over.

"That's a lie," Rikku said glaring daggers at me. "He threw all those paper balls right in my face and it hurts, owie,"

"Oh pulease you're the one who started throw the paper balls when I refused to tell you what happened between Yuna and I,"

"RIKKU!" Yuna screamed, taking Rikku and I back by surprise. "Why must you have to know,"

"Yeah, well," Rikku started looking side to side in the hallway. "Got to go, bye!" She said rushing off in the direction to the principal's office.

"Hmph," I pouted folding my arms watching Rikku disappearing into the hall as she got further and further. I looked back at Yuna, as she tilted her head at me smiling.

"What," I asked furrowing my eyebrows. Her eyes were full of curiosity but also joy.

"Nothing" She said still eyeing me.

"Right," I said sarcastically. "That's why you're eyeing me right,"

"You and my cousin are going to be interesting when around each other,"

"Are saying me and her should hook up or something?"

"No silly, there's someone in mind whom I want you to be with," She said flashing her smile.

"Yeah, and who's that?" I said cocking my eyebrow.

"Ooh you'll see," Yuna said leaving me dumbfounded as she headed for the bathroom. I smirked as I watched her walk away. I turned my head and headed for the principal's office.

Principal's Office:

I walked into the office with my arms folded, taking a seat next to Rikku as the Principal was too busy flipping through papers to deal with us. I looked around the office, eyeing its features. The walls were bland and plain. A beige wallpaper with pale green stripes painted going down the wallpaper. Ugly is the word I'd describe it. Behind his desk, laid several shelves. Assorted with books, certificates and trophies scattered along the shelves.

My eyes darted to the phone, as it began to ring. I saw the principal reach for it and pick it up. All you hear are "Uh Huh" s as his response. When the phone call was finished, he slammed the phone oh its hook. Must be about us.

"Paper ball incident, huh?" The principal said as he sent glares at us, sending chills up my spine. We nodded in response. "How immature, seniors of age 17 and still doing things such as this, hmph,"

"But si-"

"No buts Mister..Tidus," The principal said stuggling to remember my name. "Now for your punishment, you will be having lunch duty," I looked over to see Rikku's reaction, seeing she looked mad as she stared out the window. I looked back at the principal and nodded.

"You may go now," The principal dismissed going back to his paperwork. I slowly got up and exited the princial's office. Rikku rushed back to the room, still furious.

I turned the corner, with the classroom door in my sight. I sighed as I thought to myself. _Lunch duty isn't going to be fun, at all…_

When I got back, class was over. I decided to avoid the teacher, so I hid behind Yuna as we left the classroom. Once we got out, she turned around, making me almost bumping into her.

"Why are you hiding behind me," She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Um.." I started standing up straight. "Avoiding the teacher,"

"Oh-kay, well I'll see you later," With that said she left, waving me goodbye. I started to watch her, when a certain redhead got in the way.

"Why were you talking to that slut?" Wakka asked annoyed.

"You know, she isn't that bad when you get to know her,"

"Right, like I'll believe that,"

"Wow," I started getting annoyed. "Why must you hold grudges?"

"Well…" He said searching for an answer.

"See, can't you give her a chance," I said. I motioned for him to follow. I started to walk towards Yuna's locker when I saw her flirting with some guy. I stopped dead in my tracks. I suddenly got a burst of anger, clenching my fists. Wait, why am I getting mad? It's just Yuna..

"Brudda, why did you stop?" Wakka questioned eyeing me for an answer.

"Oh, uh, nothing," I answered continuing to walk to Yuna's locker. When we got there I tapped Yuna's shoulder.

"Oh!" She asked surprised. The guy behind her looked up with an angry expression. "Tidus, what are you doing?"

"I'd say that same thing about that guy," I said. Crap, did I say that aloud?

"What?" Yuna asked confused. She tilted her head at me.

"Um oh I wanted you and Wakka to talk," I said changing my answer. Yuna brushed away that guy, so she could talk to us.

She didn't respond, she just looked at Wakka eyeing him up and down.

"You guys need to make up," I said breaking the silence. "Wakka, start."

"Heh, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk,"

"Hmph," Was Yuna's response.

"Yuna…have something to say?" I said nudging her.

"Sorry for…uh leaving you for that guy," She apologized. Finally they've apologized. Surprisingly, I hugged Yuna. Once I did, I froze.

"Um, Tidus?"

"Oh, sorry I uh," I started. "I got to go," With that, I left leaving Yuna and Wakka.

"He sure is strange at times," Yuna said.

"You said it,"

Hope ya liked, plz review


End file.
